My Past, My Present
by TomRiddlewtf
Summary: What hurts the most is when you thought the person who'd protect you from all, would be the one to break your heart. Brother G27. Mentions of Shimon Pairings. If you know what i mean,Its Cozart and Enma.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup' lool. its been a long time. Anyway, you must be wondering why am i not completing some of my stories, i find it really boring.. its up to you guys, do i continue it or not? Soo.. I WANT YOU TO KNOW.. PAY NO HEED TO THE SCHEDULE.. Its obvious its made up. **

**I DON'T OWN KHR.. CAUSE IF I DO THERE'D BE AWESOME YAOI THERE.**

* * *

_ i thought.. that he'd kept me safe from all this pain and yet, he was the one who pained me the most.. too bad, too bad._

* * *

_**2 Years Ago.**_

"Tsuna, i have a girlfriend... i'm sorry"

"B-But.. i mean, its okay" He wanted to cry, but he can't not when he's looking at him with those sorrowful eyes, he wanted to scream, but he can't not when he's looking at him.. waiting again for another word from him. The boy who rejected him stared at him with eyes of pity, oh joy! the said boy run his hand through his blonde hair. "Tsuna forgive me.. if there's anyway i can just-" This two boys have been bestfriends, they were brothers actually, thats why.. this blonde boy didn't want to hurt Tsuna.. Tsuna's feelings are very precious its too pure,unlike any other girl or any person he was with.. "No, why are you even saying sorry anyway? For what? Look, its okay, its not like i'm gonna wait for you to return my feelings.. i'll forget you, so don't worry about it."

**_Present Time._**

_'Finally i'm a **Junior **__Highschool Student!' _Tsuna rushed through the bathroom, took a bath, brush his teeth, wore his clothes and ate his breakfast just when he's about to leave.. "Ara, Tsu-kun! you're early today.. it seems your excited for your big day!" Nana said, Tsuna's mother. "I-its not like that, i'm just h-happy that i'll be studying where reborn teaches" '_Since i guess he's going to be my Sensei, might as well call him Reborn-sensei, but its still Odd though' _"I'm off Oka-san!" Tsuna was pecked by his Mother "Take care oh, and Goodluck!"

- At School.

_'Now.. Looking for Information booth.. informatio- oh! Over there!' _

"Uh.. i'm-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi Right?"

"Y-yes but how did you kno-"

"I had been informed that you are coming of course"

"I-i see."

"Okay, lets see.. Here's your schedule, make sure you don't lose it now, Go before i slam this papers at you."

"H-Hieee!" _Damn he's scary. _

Tsuna scanned the paper he was handed

**First Period**

Homeroom - Reborn

**Second Period **

Science - Verde

**Third Period**

History - Fong

**Fourth Period**

Math - Reborn

**Break Time**

**45 Minutes.**

**Fifth Period**

Physical Ed. - Collonelo

**Sixth Period**

Technology and livelihood Ed. - Lal Mirch

English - Irie Shouchi

"Yes! I have Reborn as my Homeroo- Oof!" Tsuna was too caught up looking at his schedule he didn't noticed that there was a person in front of him.. somewhat.. familiar. "Ah! I'm sorry-" Tsuna stared at the man wide eyed. "No, its alright-"

"But its my fault only if i was looking at where i am going this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry!" Tsuna keep muttering silently the word _Sorry._

"Hm? You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn told me you'd be coming, Brown hair, Huge caramel eyes, short- i mean. i'm Giotto Third Year, i was assigned to show you the school grounds."

"Giotto huh. I mean.. i'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. i guess you must know that if Reborn told you" _Man, i think i was too rude. though, it felt as if.. i have seen this person before.._

"I see. Aren't you a bit early?"

"I-i guess, well.. i mean, i have to go and get m-my schedule, and i might get lost along the way." The words wasn't that audible at all but still, Giotto heard it.

"Giotto, The Principal called you" A red haired man said.

"What? What does he want now? he keeps calling me every damn time, i'm not his freaking fucking maid! Can't he do his job right? Cozart, i swear i'll seriously kill him one of this day-" Giotto forgot the brown haired boy. Giotto Ran his hand through his hair. "What? Go to your classroom"

"O-okay." _My classroom is just facing the student council room? i don't want any interactions with him! but.. why am i like this anyway, Still He's rude. _Tsuna opened the door and of course, he went inside.

"Giotto, aren't you a little bit hard on the little guy?"

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about Cozart."

* * *

**End of Prologue. **

**I Feel.. Awesome. Lool. so.. i know. its freagin' weird. but i just wanna publish this, i was staring at my notebook all day. well not really all day, but anyway, its cause i wrote this on my notebook and i wanna scream 'AYOO, NEED G27.' Okay. You must be wondering they we're brothers and how come Tsuna didn't know GIOTTO anymore. Well. thats will be revealed in later Chapters. **

**So.. do you want me to _Continue_**** This?_._**

_There's a Button below that said it all!_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting

Hi! Its been a long time, I finally got my inspiration back. If i get 10 more reviews from this chapter i'll continue for another chapter. Thank you for reading this.

Continuing.

Chapter 1:Meetings.

* * *

_I feel blessed, knowing that you're here. Imagine, meeting you again and again, when will you let me stop having this nightmares._

* * *

**HOMEROOM**

Chattering filled the room non-stop.

"What's all this commotion about? If you don't shut up now, I'm ready to pull the trigger." A man, somewhat at the age of 20, Black or raven haired, wearing a fedora and a tuxedo. '_R-reborn! He's still scary after all this years! I'm not sure if i'm glad or scared that he's my homeroom teacher' _The room was quiet, too quiet.

"Good, my name's Reborn, I'm sure everybody knows that by now, questions?" A bold girl raised her hand. "S-sensei, How old are you?" Reborn chuckled, "You got a nerve to ask me that? I did a background check on you Ms. Mikazuki, You failed the first semester last year, didn't you? Hn, if you were smart like you used to be, I might answer your question." _'What? He does background checks on his students? What is he-?' _"No more questions? Good. lets proceed with the rules. I don't want any trouble from this class, if I hear one commotion in this classroom, and even one student to fail a class, BE READY, introductions then, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, P-please Call me Tsuna, I look forward in meeting everyone." Tsuna bowed his head too low that made people laugh a little bit, "Since Sawada Tsunayoshi is the only transfer student here, then the introduction has ended, i'll take my leave then." While Reborn left, Tsuna was still in front of the classroom, he ran back to his sit until he bumped into someone. "Nngnh, Ah- Eh- Uhm- I'M SORRY!"

"Are you stupid or something? Look at where you are going before you ran, dumbell" A Gray haired man said.

"Tsk, Gokudera is at it again! He's late then he started insulting a person?" Murmur and murmur.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Don't be mean, he's only a new student, why gotta be so mean?, Hi! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi, and this man is Gokudera Hayato" Yamamoto stretched out a hand for Tsuna to reach, Tsuna of course took the offer to stand. "Tsk, i don't know why we need to introduce ourselves to this perso-"

"Goodmorning, My name's Verde. Nice knowing you all, I don't like you, and you don't like me, if i know you like me, then i'd like you to be my test subject, are we clear?" _'Are all of the teachers here weird? or it's just me?' _"And you young three fellows, go back to your sits." It turns out that Yamamoto is in front of Tsuna, and Gokudera is beside Tsuna. As the discussion continues Tsuna then felt a stare but shrugged it off, because who would want to look at 'Dame-Tsuna' nothing about him is good.

"So, Did anybody get it? As for your assignment, I want you all to bring a Laboratory tool/equipment, all of you should talk about it because i don't want anybody having the same item to be brought. Good day." Verde left the classroom, then somebody entered the classroom. "I would like to announce that Fon-sensei is absent, and Reborn-sensei has something to take care of, so you're free to roam in the school ground until the end of the break time, that is all thank you." Tsuna blushed ten fold! "Ahahahaha~ Tsuna, that's Cozart, he's part of the SC2, You seem to take a liking to him." Tsuna blushed harder, "I-I uh u-uhm. idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout."

"Oi, Yaakyu-baka, Are you coming or not?"

"Sure, Gokudera, wanna join Tsuna?"

"Uhm, can i?"

"Tsk. Sure whatever, just shut up." _'Gokudera-kun sure is nice, it just doesn't show'_

"ANNOUNCEMENT: I don't want anybody crowding around, or I'll bite you to death." the speaker clicked.

"HIEEE!"

**ROOFTOP CUT.**

"Wow! This is the rooftop? This is so big!" Tsuna look in adoration. While Tsuna was there, he didn't see that a couple of seniors were goofing around in the same place.

"Oh, You must be Tsuna, I heard a lot about you!" Cozart the red haired guy who went to their classroom earlier said to Tsuna.

_'OHMYGOSH. HE'S TALKING TO ME.'_

Yamamoto walked forward and whispered to Tsuna "Good luck!" Tsuna blushed. "U-uh, yes, I'm Tsuna. W-What did you hear?"

"Don't worry, they were good stuff, would you like to sit with us-?" As if on cue, Gokudera spoke "WAIT WHAT? Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier, I heard you know Reborn-sensei, if you do, then you must be a respected person, forgive me!" Gokudera bowed and said some Italian things to Tsuna. "W-wait, Gokudera-kun, Don't go overboard!"

"I'll call you Jyuudaime, cause you're the 10th person I respect." Gokudera had tears of joys in his eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sweatdropped- "Hn, Alaude and Kyouya might be mad, You are all crowding." Giotto suddenly spoke.

_'E-eh, it's that person again.' _"Tsunayoshi, can I talk to you?" Giotto beckoned Tsuna in a corner and suddenly said to Tsuna, _**"I know you like Cozart, when you shouldn't."**_

"W-what! Stop talking nonsense!"

**_"I hate you, and your guts. so get out of my sight, if i hear one word leaking out of this conversation, I swear, you'll receive a harder punishment than what I heard Reborn-Sensei has been giving you."_**

Tsuna's eyes widened, what the hell is Giotto talking about now? They just met, and suddenly he hates him? Tsuna stared at Giotto with scared eyes, Giotto just smirked and said "Everybody, I'll see you all downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Tssh. You're not my boss." G. muttered.

"I heard that." Giotto said in a faint voice.

_'Who is that guy? What the hell?-'_

"Ne~ Tsuna, are you okay!" Yamamoto wondered.

"JYUUDAIME! WHAT IS TROUBLING YOU!"

"Ehe~ I'm okay, just a little tired."

_Ne~ Carry me, I wanna see the huge big mountains-_

**I'll hunt you forever.**

_Look Bro, the clouds look like a big scary monster! Raaawwwrr!_

**In your dreams,**

_Happy birthday, Tsuna!_

**In your mind,**

_W-what? **Y-you had your first kiss already _?**_

**Cause i can.**

Then everything went black, Tsuna fainted.


End file.
